


Easter Basket

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Easter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Easter, Butters gives Kenny a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Basket

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my own dumb depressing Easter.

With a perturbed sigh, Kenny pushed through the mass of people surrounding the serving counter of the cafeteria. He didn't want to sit alone, but at the same time he didn't want to be subject to his friends bragging about how lovely their Easters had been. Unfortunately, the former was a dominant issue and, lone sandwich in hand, he strode towards the back of the cafeteria where his friends always sat.

"Yeah. There were Peeps all over the kitchen!" Stan exclaimed as Kenny approached. "The sugar was everywhere. It was gross but also kinda cool."

"I know what you mean." Butters chimed in. "My folks love Easter. The big a huge deal out of it. There were candy baskets everywhere when I woke up yesterday!"

"I still don't understand the concept of Easter." Kyle shook his head. "I mean, I know St. Peter was a rabbit and all, but it just... It doesn't make sense."

"Neither does Passover." Cartman scoffed rudely, stuffing a Cadbury egg into his mouth.

"It's the celebration of when the Jews were freed from... Never mind." Kyle shook his head.

"Hey guys." Kenny murmured as he sat down between Cartman and Stan.

"Hey dude." Stan acknowledged. "How was your Easter?"

"Uh," Kenny began to fumble with his words, "We didn't... Um, we couldn't really do Easter this year."

Cartman looked absolutely mortified. "What!?"

"Yeah." Kenny chuckled nervously, having wanted to avoid the topic. "I mean, I took Karen to the community center to color eggs and stuff. And I found some cheap jellybeans to get her. But other than that, my family couldn't really afford to do much."

"Well gee, Ken, that's real sad!" Butters sympathized. "You should have just come over to my place for Easter."

Kenny scrunched up his face. "It's fine. I just felt bad I couldn't do more for Karen."

Later that day, after he had finished his shift over at Bennigan's, Kenny headed home with his eyes glued to the ground. He remembered one year, he and his siblings had gone to stay with his mother's sister in Georgia for Easter, how they had dyed enough eggs to feed South Park for a month, and how the next morning he, Karen and Kevin had hunted them and discovered candy beside each and every egg. They had been so happy to experience the magic of a holiday, regardless of how strange the concept of a bunny who delivers eggs to children sounded in hindsight.

When he arrived at the run-down shack the McCormicks called home, Karen bolted out the door at break-neck speeds, crashing into his legs. "The bunny came!" She shrieked. "He brought so many presents!"

Kenny made a perplexed face as he hoisted Karen onto his hip and entered the house. Their parents weren't around, not to his surprise, but on the splintered kitchen table sat three woven baskets in varying pastel colors. From the baskets sprouted boxes of peeps, bunnies of both the stuffed and chocolate denomination, and treats that Kenny had never eve seen before.

"See?" Karen lept off his hip and ran to the table, jumping up and down. On each of the three baskets was a card. The one on the left was addressed to Kevin, the one on the right to Karen, and the one in the middle to Kenny himself. "Can we have them?"

"I suppose." Kenny scrateched the back of his neck. Karen reached for the card with her name on it and opened it up. Kenny read it over her shoulder.

'Karen, you've been so brave and strong. I'm sorry I'm a day late, but here's a special treat for you! -The Easter Bunny'

Kenny reached for his own card. Reading it made him tear up.

'Dear Ken; why didn't you tell me about not being able to celebrate Easter properly? You deserve some treats too. Enjoy! - Butters'

"Hey Karen, I have to go somewhere. I'll be back soon." Kenny kissed the top of his sister's head before leaving.

He arrived at Butter's house with a watery grin plastered on his face. As soon as the smaller blond opened the door, Kenny wrapped him in a hug. It was a bit of awkward scuffling at first considering Kenny had almost a foot on Butters, but eventually they made it to a position where Butter's could feel something wet dropping on his head.

"Thank you." Kenny whispered.


End file.
